Amor Eterno
by Angiie.Potter.G
Summary: Después de la guerra nada volvió a ser igual para una castaña de ojos marrones, la luz de su vida no la podía ver, pero su amor seria eterno.


Una castaña de 20 años habría los ojos a otro doloroso despertar, uno más de muchos que le faltaba por vivir había sido así desde hace 3 años desde el día en el que el amor de su vida ya no estaba con ella.

_Harry y Hermione estaban en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts mas especifico frente al lago negro. Estaba muy cerca la batalla final contra Voldemort, los Mortifagos estaban en camino, por lo mismo tendrían que regresar pronto al colegio, pero Harry necesitaba hablar con Hermione y adentro era realmente una locura unos corriendo aterrados, otros reuniendo a los alumnos y tratando de protegerlos y otros más dispuestos a defender el colegio y luchar por la paz de ambos mundos._

_-Hermione la batalla final está muy cerca y mi futuro es incierto tal vez no salga vivo de esta-_

_-no hables así Harry vas a salir vivo, vas a derrotar a Voldemort y al fin tendremos paz- en su voz se escuchaba seguridad pero en sus ojos se veía el terror que tenia al pensar que eso fuera verdad_

_-pero tal vez no, tengo un mal presentimiento o a lo mejor si es como tú lo dices __y todo saldrá bien pero como no sabemos qué sucederá quiero que me prometas que nunca me olvidaras que siempre me vas a amar y que pase lo que pase vas a ser feliz-_

_-te prometo que nunca es más te juro que nunca te dejare de amar y claro que seremos felices juntos seré feliz junto a ti-_

_-ojala así sea pero quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase serás feliz conmigo o sin mi-_

_-no Harry yo sin ti no puedo ser feliz sin ti no puedo vivir, pero te prometo que lo intentare, pero ahora tu promete que no me dejaras sola-_

_-te lo prometo mi pequeña-_

_Harry tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su amada y le beso tiernamente en la frente, para después acercar sus labios y fundirse en el más tierno beso y lleno de amor que alguien se pueda imaginar._

Eres la tristeza de mis ojos,

Que lloran en silencio por tu amor,

Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro,

El tiempo que eh sufrido por tu adiós.

Se levanto de la cama y se miro en el espejo, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía algunas ojeras, sus ojos hinchados reflejaban dolor y una profunda tristeza y así había sido desde hace 3 años desde el horrible día que cambio su vida.

Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento,

Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer

Prefiero estar dormida que despierta

De tanto que me duele que no estés.

Recordaba los buenos momentos con el amor de su vida, se creaba un mundo imaginario en el que estaba con él para aliviar su dolor con esos recuerdos, pero la nostalgia le ganaba a la felicidad y se hundía en el llanto, prefería dormir ella prefería dormir sin despertar.

Como quisiera que tú vivieras

Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran

Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos

Deseaba con toda su alma que el viviera, que estuviera con ella , aunque no estuvieran juntos o sin que la amara solo quería volver a mirar sus ojitos esmeralda que tanto le gustaba solo mirarlo sonreírle una vez más.

Amor eterno e inolvidable

Tarde o temprano estaré contigo

Para seguir amándonos.

Aunque muchos decían que era tiempo de que continuara con su vida que eso ya había pasado desde hace 3 años que lo olvidara, pero ella simplemente no podía olvidarlo, porque eso sería como dejar de amarlo y eso era simplemente imposible porque su amor por él era eterno.

Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia

Que desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz

Y aunque tranquila tengo mi conciencia

Sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti

Aunque le había hecho la promesa a Harry de ser feliz no podía cumplirlo era imposible cumplirla sin él a su lado, ginny le decía que ya era tiempo de volver a enamorarse de conocer a alguien más, pero ella jamás volvería a amar nunca lo haría solo a el.

Oscura soledad estoy viviendo

La misma soledad de tu sepulcro

Tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo

El más triste recuerdo de Acapulco.

Siempre estaba sola y le gustaba estar así aunque así se consumía sola, sus amigos y su familia trataban de sacarla pero solo salía para lo indispensable de ahí en más al único lugar que iba era la tumba de Harry. Regreso a la cama se recostó y cerró los ojos.

-prometiste que no me dejarías sola-

Sintió una brisa fría recorrerle el cuerpo pero después sintió un rose cálido en su mejilla, como desde hace tiempo lo sentía.

-ya sé que estas aquí mi amor...pero ya no soporto esto no quiero seguir así por favor llévame contigo quiero estar a tu lado-dijo derramando finas lagrimas.

Como quisiera que tu vivieras

Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran

Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos

Amor eterno e inolvidable tarde o temprano

Estaré contigo para seguir amándonos.

-ya no puedo me estoy muriendo en vida, quiero estar contigo para seguir amándonos, ¡ya no puedo!-

Y con esa frase , dio un último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo para nunca despertar al fin estaría con el amor de su vida en ese sueño que tanto ansiaba tener y lo hiso feliz ya que su ojiverde la esperaba.


End file.
